<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Dreams 2 by saphire_dance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671783">Secret Dreams 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance'>saphire_dance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has an odd recharge flux</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Dreams 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/gifts">fadedlikethelilac</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654074">Secret Dreams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance">saphire_dance</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lilac asked for this so you get a bonus fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet should be scared. Pinned underneath Deadlock, a thick collar around his neck. Deadlock held a leash in one hand and a small sharp knife in the other. He was tracing the blade slowly over Ratchet's transformation lines, just enough to scratch his finish, but shy of really hurting. He should be terrified.</p>
<p>Ratchet's spark pulsed hot and heavy, his array burned. And Deadlock… Deadlock knew. "You like this," he crowed with a flash of fang that made Ratchet's spark pulse even harder.</p>
<p>Denial wasn't an option. The only sound that left him was a low static-filled moan. Even if he had been able to voice an objection, Deadlock had to feel the heat building in his array the way he was rubbing their modesty panels together.</p>
<p>No, not his panel, Deadlock was grinding his hot wet valve against Ratchet. Ratchet bucked up, what little he could in this position, his own array opening so fast it was like the plating had disappeared instead of transformed aside.</p>
<p>The slide of Deadlock's valve along his spike drew a choked off whimper. "Please."</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's it. Show me how much you want me. Beg me for it." The knife and leash were gone and Deadlock grabbed Ratchet's face with both hands, dragging him into a punishing kiss.</p>
<p>A fang grazing across his lower lip was enough to shock Ratchet into overload. And into wakefulness.</p>
<p>Ratchet cursed, struggling out of bed to clean up. He was too damn old to be having these sorts of recharge fluxes. And the less he thought about who was haunting his dreams the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>